


Before I Forget

by vivisectvi



Series: Dimension 2021 [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Slurs, Smoking, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisectvi/pseuds/vivisectvi
Summary: A small collection of character study one-shots (sometimes two-shots) between my COD:Z OCMagnus, and his relationships with his crew, Insignis, and their comrades, Primis.Magnus, a british ex-high profile criminal turned zombie hunter, along with his team, Insignis, unwillingly agree to work alongside Primis after Richtofen manages to convince them.As they begin their long journey to their goal destination, Alcatraz, they’ll face many outside obstacles, as well as conflicts against each other.Will the two team leaders be able to solve their differences?
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Edward Richtofen & Mark "Magnus" Johnson, Mark "Magnus" Johnson/Snail Apothicon, Tank Dempsey & Mark "Magnus" Johnson
Series: Dimension 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187612
Kudos: 1





	Before I Forget

Magnus was bored out of his mind.

Of course, this was usually the case nowadays, as he refused to exchange too many words with the opposing team. He simply could not think of these men as allies! These men being the multinational team known as Primis. Sure, they all had a common enemy They irritated him like hell, and everytime he brought it up with the rest of his team, the Insignis, they simply brushed him off.

“Mein bruder has his reasons for acting the way he does. Maybe one day, you vill understand.”

Greta, his second in command would always tell him. Magnus sighed in despair.

These damn German siblings would really get on his nerves with their secrecy sometimes. We are a team for heaven’s sake! _Why don’t they trust me? What have I done to deem myself untrustworthy?_

Magnus heaved down on the damp ground, not really caring that his ill fitting pants got wet. After all, he was too busy to catch a cold, or so he hoped. It had rained a few hours ago. The weather was decent for the time of year Magnus thought. Or not? He didn’t really get how America worked. He’d ask Dempsey later perhaps. The American was the only person Magnus could have decent conversations with it seemed. Or at least, _when the man didn’t babble on about video games, or “Tik Tok”, whatever that meant_. Magnus felt so old sometimes, despite being amongst the younger in the team.

_War ages you it seems_ , he thought with a sad chuckle, as he pulled out his cigar case.

The view outside their “borrowed” shelter was not the best, but it was serene enough.

A bunch of rotting trees, in that specific stage where they’re not completely leafless yet, but they have a few dried leaves clinging on their weakened branches. The two-in one group currently resided in a long abandoned, medium sized shack in the middle of the woods just outside the city.

It could barely fit all seven of them.

_Well, not that they all slept anyway._

Magnus had trained himself to not only sleep, but also wake up at command, in case someone needed him, or if there was a sudden attack. This took years to master, and he thought that he was one of a kind, until one day, Dempsey told him that this was pretty much textbook teaching back in military school. Once again, Magnus could not understand America. He opened the lighter, the small design flicking on to life as his cigar was illuminated.


End file.
